Morning Glory
by MistRider
Summary: iyyyh. A mysterious girl is waiting for Kurama outside of school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated Spring and Autumn in a LONG time but I've lost my inspiration for that fic although I have the next chapter half done and I WILL update it again.

**Morning Glory** **By: MistRider**

Chapter 1: I hate you!

Pencil scratching filled the classroom as each student rushed to finish the test. Naturally Kurama had finished first and was currently looking around the classroom.

Some of the students were furiously scribbling away at their tests, a look of pure concentration on their faces. Others had their heads hung, looking closely at the papers as if on the page were the answers to the test.

That's when he felt it. A strong source of energy was moving slowly towards his school. Kurama stiffened in his seat abruptly and looked towards the window to see if he could see anything.

He strongly hoped that it wasn't a rampaging demon on the loose but the energy felt strangely… pure.

Kurama furrowed his brow in confusion. He continued to look out the window, even when the energy disappeared.

Kurama sighed in relieve, perhaps Hiei had also felt the energy and already did something about it. No, the energy was too strong to be eliminated so quickly, even for Hiei.

So intently was Kurama pondering this that he didn't notice right away when a girl walk through the front gates of the school and lean haphazardly against it.

Kurama shook out of his thoughts when he saw her. For a few moments he tossed around the idea that _she_ was the large energy he had felt but he quickly dismissed that idea. He leaned over in his seat and closer to the window to better see the girl.

She was wearing the uniform of a different school and tapping her foot impatiently in such a way that Kurama could only assume that she was either waiting or looking for someone.

A strand of raven hair blew in her face before she tucked it behind her ear and that's when Kurama noticed the ring on her finger. He squinted his eyes a bit to try and see the design of the ring but was only successful in making his vision more blurry.

Kurama didn't know why he wanted to see the design of the ring or why he was analyzing the girl; after all, as of yet it was insignificant information, so he dismissed it as a bout of curiosity.

Turning his attention from the girl and to the clock on the far wall, he noticed class was ending in a few minutes. Taking the test from his desk Kurama reviewed it once more, checking for any errors he might have made. Finding the test to his liking, he looked to the clock once more.

_5…4…3…2…1_

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class and school. The teacher looked up from where he was marking the previous class tests and to the clock as if he didn't believe school was over.

He then stood up from his seat before addressing the class. "Hand your tests in, class. I trust you all did well, especially since you were all given a week to study for it." He said, glaring at each student as they passed him and went out the door.

Hurriedly – although it didn't show – Kurama handed in his test and rushed out the door. He glided smoothly through the halls of his school, smiling charmingly occasionally to the girls that waved to him, not noticing that when he passed them by some of them would faint.

As he finally found himself outside, he noticed that the girl he was observing earlier was still there and still leaning casually against the school gates.

"Hey, Shuichi!"

Kurama turned around to see Yusuke. Yusuke looked behind him to the girl Kurama was looking at. He whistled softly. "Wow, who's _that_?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama turned back around, "I don't know but I think she's waiting for somebody." He said looking at the girl once again before facing Yusuke.

"Hey look, she's coming over." Yusuke said, nudging Kurama lightly.

"Oh no," Kurama groaned, "Not _another_ fan girl, and this one's from a different school too."

"Hey," Yusuke said, "At least this ones pretty."

"Since when were _you _an optimist?" Kurama said before turning to the girl approaching him.

Said girl walked up to Kurama and stared at him for a second. Kurama expected her to begin hyperventilating or something of the sort like most do but instead she slapped him. Hard.

Kurama stared wide eyed – as did the rest of the school – at the girl before bringing a hand to his reddened cheek.

"I can't believe you!" The girl cried at the dumbfounded Kurama "You promised me Eternity! It was all a lie, wasn't it!" She slapped Kurama on the other cheek.

"I hate you, Youko!"

Tears slipped down her cheek before she angrily wiped them off and ran away.

"S-she called you Youko…"


End file.
